


The specter in the dark city

by littlekitty78



Category: Durarara!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekitty78/pseuds/littlekitty78
Summary: Izaya Orihara ( a name forgotten by all ) . A specter wandering the unfamiliar streets  of Yokohama.A ghost among the world of Supernatural, but make no mistake for he is familiar with the supernatural world. He ran away from his previous life with regrets and sorrows, to built a new life among the natives of yokohama.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai osamu / Izaya Orihara, Orihara Izaya & Ryuugamine Mikado, past izaya orihara / shizuo Heiwajima
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! everyone i was interested in this crossover for a while . the au where we have izaya and dazai in same city working with ADA .
> 
> i was writting for personal pleasure, nothing else if u are interested then comment !
> 
> its my first ever fic

_5 years ago......_

A Shrill voice of a gun going off in the silent alley rang in the empty alley . A bullet pierced Through the air hitting the target straight in the chest." SHIZUO" a voice rang through the silent alley, a raven in his trademark fur jacket watched in horror as the body of one shizuo heiwajima was shot multiple times in the heart, a silent scream again ripped through the raven his eyes widened in horror and anguish upon meeting the frozen face of shizuo, the raven felt is world scatter upon seeing shizuo in such a state. with a force the raven lunged toward shizuo before his body could hit the floor gently cradling the blond's hair. 

"Iza-cough-ya" gasped the blond between the coughs tighting his grip on izaya's shoulder. " shssh, save your breathe shizuo everything is going to be ok , i am calling ambulance they are going to save you" izaya spoke with tear streaming eyes and broken voice." I Love -cough-you-cough-Izaya" gasped the blond between deep breathes." Shut up you stupid protozoan, Save your breathe nothing is going to happen to you not on my watch" izaya screamed haphazardly pulling out his phone at dialling the emergency number." everything is going to be fine shizu-chan" izaya chocked in distress hearing the ring in his phone. Shizuo stared at izaya with half lidded eyes now breathing slowing down. Izaya reliasing the condition called to shizuo '' Please don't fall asleep shizu-chan stay awake for me please i beg you " sobbed izaya while shaking shizuo desperately. 

A siren of ambulance could be heared in the silent alley. The ambulance arrived, Hurriedly picked the blond on the streacher. One of the ambulance driver asked Izaya If he wanted accompany the patient . Izaya quickly nodded his head and sat beside the blond in the ambulance. Clutching shizuo's hand in his grip, Izaya lightly kissed his hand tenderly and whispered " You are going to be okay shizu-chan . you won't leave me right , You promised you will always remain by my side ".

Shizuo's face was serene a odd sight for he always had a deep scrowl set on his face but their was kindness that can be seen in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Izaya watched slow breathing of blonds chest and smiled " You scared me their protozoan, I thought i lost you ". Izaya continued to stare at the serene face of his blond with a smile. Suddenly a knock on the door of the room riverted his attention toward the door where he saw shinra standing there with relived smile on his face . Izaya glanced up at him and smiled sadly before turning toward shizuo. Shinra walked toward his friend and said " Everything is alright now izaya he is safe not in any danger anymore". Izaya chuckled lightly and said " Protozoan scared me to death". Shinra hummed and gently placed his hand on izaya's shoulder and said " Izaya you should take some rest for a while the hospital won't allow you to stay long anyway". Izaya gripped shizuo hand mutterd a low " no". shinra frowned but izaya didn't bugged.But after a few persuasive words from shinra caved in and exhaustedly got home and laid on his and shizuo 's bed tightly gripping shizuo pillow against his body.The raven driffted over the sleep.

_Izaya woke up in the middle of a sunflower field. Rising from his seat the raven glanced around the area , seeking the path when suddenly a voice called from behind him" izaya" . Izaya's eyes widened and he wipped around to face shizuo who was standing few feet away from him with a small smile on his face. Izaya raced toward shizuo and hugged him sobbing on his chest " shizu-chan shizu-chan" The bland gently rubbed izaya's back silently supporting the raven in his arm. " you scared me to dead shizuo" sobbed izaya. Shizuo's eyes softened and he replied " Hey Flea I am hear no more crying". " stupid who is crying" Izaya muttered against his chest snifling. Shizuo chuckled and said " ok, i am wrong no one is crying". Izaya pouted at him but smiled softly and brushed shizuo's hair from his head. Shizuo gently tugged izaya along him toward a clearing . "izaya walked along with him and asked " where are we going shizu-chan". Shizuo's eyes twinked and he replied " Somewhere special "._

_They walked in silence for few minutes and found themselves across a beautiful scenery coated in warm glow surrounded by bluish colored forget me nots . izaya gasped at the scenery his eyes wide open in amazement at the beauty .Shizuo gently lead him to the center and sat down on the ground with izaya quickly following the lead. Shizuo sat in silence with izaya pressed on his chest. Izaya smiled and said " shizuo I Love You". " I love you very much izaya".Shizuo replied with a smile and ran his fingers through his raven hair. After a minute in silence , Shizuo said suddenly breaking the silence" You know izaya i feel very thankful that you came in my life, became my light. made me understand new things in life. You were the one to let me know that i was not a monster , but a human being. Izaya smiled and asked" why the sudden praises shizu-chan". Shizuo just smiled at him after a minute silence ,shizuo said in sad voice " Izaya if i were to die some day , what would you do izaya". Izaya chuckled and replied " what are you saying Of course i will follow you, You know a world without you wouldn't be same". Shizuo frowned lightly and said seriously" Izaya Promise me if something were to happen to me ,you wouldn't give up on the world you would live found a new purpose in life". Izaya frowned lightly and glanced up at shizuo face which had a serious expession on his face. Izaya replied with a frown " what are you talking about shizuo i wouldn't leave you alone i would follow you anywhere". Shizuo shook his head and said " Just promise me this one thing Izaya". Izaya"s crimson eyes glanced at determined brown eyes . Izaya nodded and replied " I promise but i know you are here with me ". Shizuo lightly shook his head with his chuckle and he lightly kissed izaya's lips which then turned to a passionate one. Shizuo gently moved away from izaya and he gently murmured against izaya's head " Live for me Izaya "._

Izaya shot out of his bed clutching his face to find that tears were falling from his ruby eyes. izaya was confused by the sudden heart wenching pain which shot through his body. Izaya paled and raced toward shizuo's hospital room. he silently prayed " God please let shizuo be ok".Inside a hospital room a sudden beeping speed up. doctors shouted at nursed for the equipments. The patients condition was worsening. They tried everyting they can to save the man but as the final beep stopped coming from the machine. A silence regained over the room doctors and nurses bowed their head in respect to man. 

Izaya raced toward the hospital and ran toward shizuo's room. he saw a doctor coming out of shizuo's room, izaya ran up to him and asked fanatical " is shizuo ok ". The doctor gently shook his head and in grave tone tinged with pity said " I am very sorry Mr heiwajima was not able to make it, his injuries to his heart send him in sudden shock which resulted in his death". Izaya stopped listing when the doctor had said that shizuo was dead. Dead because him. He pressed his hand toward his mouth and slide down on the floor with tear streaming down his face. A nurse saw him and asked if he was ok but he didn"t heared a word from her mouth but only one phrase ecohed in his head " I killed him", He died because of me". A chocked voice left his lips. 

Shinra and celty arrived at the hospital and saw a still and dull eyed raven seated on floor. shinra shook izaya and asked what happened but there was no reply. Shinra looked worried and asked a doctor about shizuo who told him that shizuo has passed away. the doctor was in shock and sat down across to izaya. celty in worry asked **[ what happened shinra, Is shizuo ok ].** shinra shook his head and with tear in his eyes said " He is dead". Celty too fell silent Mourning their friend.

It was raining , a group of close friends and shizuo's brother were present dressed in all black . the normally emotionless actor was sobbing openly on his brothers grave. their was a mourning and somber atmosphere, people like tom , shinra, erika were openly sobbing . other were wearing emotionless faces yet deep sad emotions could be seen in their eyes. all were mourning there departed friend.

far away from the cementry a raven was standing on the high up building soacked upto his feet in rain. his face was emotionless and eyes dead with no emotions in them . he smiled softly and said " sorry shizu-chan i can't keep my promise" with that the raven closed his eyes and fall down from the high building toward the city , opening his arm in a wing like fashion as if he was flying.


	2. Part 1 : Of dreams and fortunes

**Izaya's POV**

* * *

  


A startled gasp left my mouth as i woke up with sweat drenched clothes , heart beating fast i tried to control my breathing. As the time tickled by my breathing slowed down to regular rate . The dream i had was so realistic that i forgot for a moment that it was all in the past, ruffling my hair i stood up for my bed to prepare some coffee . Eyes dropping a little i managed to stumble my way through the kitchen to prepare the coffee. And it was infact a black coffee, which reminded him of women who uses to say " _Coffee as black as my soul"_ chuckling a little at the thought, i shook my head a little to a sip of the coffee a sigh escaped my lips as the coffee managed to energize me a little bit. Completing the bathroom ritual and dressing myself in a plain black dress shirt and matching black pants along with a brown tie around my neck, i gazed at myself in the mirror a deep frown was gracing my face, shooking my head a little i forced a smile on my face. 

  


Picking my stuff form the bedroom i slipped in my white trench coat which come upto my knees in slight wave like pattern. i left the apartment in a little hurry as i glanced at the clock to see that it was already 7:30 am . i cursed at myself a little knowing if i am late kunikida would have my head, shuddering a little at the thought i hurridely locked the front door and sprinted toward the agency as fast as i can.As i approached the uzumaki cafe , i greeted the female employee who was taking the order with a cheerful smile " Good morning, Asahina-san". the female employee smiled and returned the greeting with her own cheerful smile. I hurridely went up to the 2nd floor and reached toward the agency door and promotally bumped into a slightly smaller body causing me to land on my butt on the floor, grimcing a little i looked up to see a young man with strangely styled platinum blond hair and heterochromic eyes, looking closer i saw a fleck of golden hues surrounded by purple color.

The boy begun to spluttered down apologies, but i shook down his apologies and and spoke in a warm voice to calm him down " Ahh..no need to apologise i wasn't paying attention myself, are you hurt anywhere". the boy blushed and replied" no..no i am good. i am sorry again''.I just shook my head at him and started to again calm him down only for a annoying voice to cut me off " Iza-chan are you hurt anywhere, did atsushi-kun injured you". My left eyebrow twitched and i replied with a strain smile " I am not hurt Dazai-san , please calm yourself down". The annoying brunette with a child like face and pink atmosphere around him pushed my face in his chest and started dramatically patting his head. Annoyed by his behaviour i tried pushing him off but sadly for me my strength was not par with his, but suddenly a loud thump ecohed in the room and the sound of a body hitting the ground could be heard.

Realizing who did it i sweat dropped a little at glanced around to see a familiar long haired blond who pushed his glasses a little and asked " Orihara, pray tell us why are you five minutes late". I sweat droped a little and cleared throat a little and replied " Well..ahh..You see kunikida i was struck a little in traffic jam so i had to sprint here a little". Kunikida glanced a little bit more than necessary causing me sweat drop a little.Yasano's voice filled my ear " it's true kunikida it was little jammed when i crossed the road too". kunikida nodded at me with a stern face left to sit at his seat. " So, who is this boy ". i asked with a tinge of curiosity in my voice , Dazai who was sprawled on the floor stood up from the floor and with a pout said " meanie kunikida why do you always have to hit me , its a domestic abuse". Kunikida suddenly grew angry and jumped on dazai and started strangling him. i sweat dropped at them and with a sigh looked at the boy who straightend up at my gaze and with a bow introduced himself " I am Nakajima Atsushi, it is nice too meet you Orihara-san". i was little suprised but chuckled a little and replied " Nice too meet you too Nakajima-kun, i am Orihara izaya". Atsushi smiled and said " i have become a member of the agency". 

I stared at him a little and asked " are you ability user Atsushi-kun". Atsushi nodded and replied'' i can transform myself into a tiger". I was suprised and my eyes widened but i managed to composed myself and muttered " Interesting''. Just i was going to ask more about his ability kunikida cut me off again, i twitched a little and thought " _What's with people cutting me off today"._

**End of part 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and please tell if there is any grammatical errors . your comment are sort of my energizers ....  
> ;)


End file.
